brollys children
by futuretrunkslover21
Summary: brolly does somethibg horrible to someone and goku becomes kakarot after chichi death i know rape is horrible to happen to anyone but this is going be basically a rape fanfic
1. chapter 1

disclaimer : i dont own .dragon ball super or dragon all right belong to right ful owners

this story has two scenes of rape so if you dont want to read skip ahead and i know rape is horrible thing to happen to any one but i was trying to figure how to stage and this is what i came up with.

planet kabocha

merlin and his family was outside having a picnic. when a space pod landed and out came broly and paragus.

hello, my name merlin and this is wife kayneshia and our daughter neyshia.

Brolly noticed how beautiful neyshia was

from her long black hair down to her perky breast and curvy body.

my name is paragus and this is my son brolly. We have travelled very far seeing as how our planet

was destroyed exclaimed paragus!

Well, why dont you stay with us we would live to have stated merlin.

as time progressed on brolly and neyshia became very close and would spend hours talking.

one day brolly and neyshia was in her room talking when out of the blue brolly hoisted her over his

shoulders and placed her so that she was leaning against the wall, brolly slammed and locked her

door. He yanked neyshia up by the hair and slammed her against the door . He took both her wrist

and held over her head with one hand while his other hand ripped her clothes off.

Neyshia began to cry, please don't . Brolly runned his hand over underwear and began grinning

. when neyshia saw grin she closed her eyes and began sobbing harder.

Brolly brought his hand down to rub through her panties neyshia tried to close her legs to get

brolly away from her but he already postioned hisself in between her legs.

please... she begged. dont do this brolly just rolled his eyes and ripped her panties off.

neyshia squeaked. He thrust a finger into her and neyshia cried a bloodcurlibg scream when he

moved his finger in and out .

brolly lifted neyshia up while his finger was still inside of her and slammed her onto the bed .

He yanked his finger out and began disrobing, Brolly got on top of neyshia lining hisself up with her

. Brolly thrust in with force , neyshia screamed from the pain please... she sobbed ... stop. Brolly

thrust harder and deeper between her pleads. Brolly , please... you are hurting me please stop she

screamed louder tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. It doesn't hiur it feels good brolly

grunted as he gripped neyshia breast after what seemed like an eternity brolly finally ejected

himself and left neyshia sobbing in pain.


	2. chapter 2

brolly's children ch .2

two weeks after that night neyshia found she was pregant .

once her parents found out they were irriate and kicked her out.

merlin although he was upset arranged

for neyshia to move to a different planet.

couple of months after goku went against beerus and after chi chi death.

neyshia and her children tenachi and

shinezza was out in the garden planting

food when bulma and vegeta walked

over to welcome them to the

neighborhood vegeta didnt say anything

but noticed how how tenachi looked like

a teenage version of broly once they

went home vegeta called goku and while

he was waiting on goku vegeta was deep

in thought with himself i hope i did the

right calling him.

he has changed since chichi passed.

once goku arrived both goku and vegeta

walked over but only shinezza was in the garden.

hello shinezza do you remember me my

name is vegeta and this is goku where is

you brother that looks like broly asked

vegta?

Fuck you shinezza screamed as she

threw the gardening shears at vegetas

face but goku instant transmission and

caught them in time p you know it isnt

nice to swear spoke goku.

fuck you,fuck you vegtea and that noisy

bitch of a wife of yours. goku got an

angry scowl on his face that sent shiver

up shinezzas back she started on the

porch but goku grabbed her from behind

with his mucular arm wrapped her

stomach and squeezed real tight you

know i asked you not to swear

but you choose to defy me you need to

punished goku spoke as he took his

other hand and hit her in the side of her

neck.

vegeta you stay and wait on mother and

brother goku said as he flew with

shinezza in his arms.

vegeta was sitting on the porch when

neyshia and tenachi walked up. hello

vegeta what can i do for you neyshia

spoke as she

unlocked the door and tenachi

went inside to put the groceries up.

vegeta stood up and roughly turned

neyshias neck from left to right and

what he saw shocked him.

I was right neyshia pushed vegtea back

and stated where the hell is my daughter.

vegeta smirked i had a feeling you are

brollys mate and i brought a friend with

me but your daughter angered him and

he

took her with him to where

i do not know.

neyshia asked what do you mean, well

short version as a baby kakarot was sent

to destroy this planet but he feel and he

hit his head and forgot about his mission

and who he was and went by the name

goku.

but his wife died and ever since he. has

changed and gets angry very easily and

your daughter angered him and he said

she needed to be punished.

since she is sayijian i have suspicion that

he will mate with as broly mated you.

you mean he will rape my daughter

neyshia exclaimed falling to her knees.

I'm afraid so vegtea stated with his arms crossed over his chest.


	3. chapter 3

goku landed at an cabin deep in the

mountains.

goku opened the door and

once inside shut it with his foot .

goku laid shinezza on a bed in the

master room and sat in a chair across

from the bed with his eyes closed.

shinezza started to stir in her sleep once

she was finally awake where am i she

asked to herself not realizing that

someone was in the room with her.

so your finally up i see spoke goku.

huh oh fuck me she exclaimed . you

know i have asked you not to swear but i

can see you are stubborn since you keep

insisting on swearing goku said as he

stood from the chair and started toward

shinezza .

Stay away from shinezza screamed as

she kicked goku in the stomach sending

him flying into the wall she took this

oppurnity to run but she bumped into

goku seeing as he used instant

transmission.

She had fear in her eyes as goku dragged

her back to the master bed room.

she screamed ,pleaded and begged for

goku to let go of her .

Goku just slammed the bedroom door

with force and

slung her on the bed with one hand goku

ripped her clothes and disrobbed hisself

and took both of wrists pinned above her

head with one his hands.

you know the old me would never force

myself on anyone but the old me is gone

and since you dont want to listen you

leave me with no choice but you should

be thankful.

that i am going to mate you to me

forever and it is funny although you are

the offspring of brolly it is going to be fun

for me because not only did i defeat

your daddy but i am about to take

something from

you will never get back stated goku with

a smirk.


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer rape scene

i dont own dbz franchise

goku captured

her mouth and she let out a cry of

suprise goku took this oppurnity to slip

his tongue in her mouth and then began

to kiss her throat and then moved to the

crook of her neck and sank his teeth in

eliciting a cry of pain from as her blood

filled his mouth he began to lap up her

wound that he had just made on her.

his hand slid down her waist you know you

should be grateful that i am going to

mate you to me forever. i only mated one

other woman but she died but you are

like me a sayijian so you will not face

the same fate as she did . she was

nothing but a weak nagging human.

shinezza began to kick and hit him to

make get off her but no matter what she

did he was more faster and stronger

than she could comprehend and goku

began to get rough with shinezza.

so she quit fighting and just closed her

eyes waiting for it to be other with .

goku lined hisself up with her opening .

she tensed feeling him hovering.

she started struggling again but he

grabbed her by her chin making her look at him you cannot stop this i have

already mated you to me when i bite

your neck so be a good girl and enjoy it i

know i am going to enjoy every bit of this

and your body.

tears leaked out of her eyes she never

had cried or felt helpless but now here she was crying and feeling helpless .

goku entered her ,breaking her

maidenhood in one go.

she let a piercing scream it was so

painful . it was like her insides was being

torn in half and to make things worse he

didnt stop not even for her to get use to him.

Please just wait , one minute please i beg

you are hurting she screamed with tears

pouring down her face.

no matter how many times she begged

he didnt stop.

she closed her eyes so she would not have to look at him as he was pumping

inside of her all she could do was take

the blunt of lust.

she didnt make any sound or move her

hips to his thrusts.

goku was enjoying himself. she felt like

heaven .her warm heat grabbing him

tightly he could barely move but he kept thrusting inside of her .

he looked down at shinezza her face was

covered with sweat .tears and her face grimacing from the pain he was causing her.

her perky breast bouncing up and down

from the force of his thrusts.

goku kissed her on the lips but she didnt

respond goku took his hand slapped

across the face hard.

shinezza opened her eyes to look at him

and he kissed her again and when she

wouldnt respond he withdrew his

member and slammed back into causing

her to whine and he slipped his tongue

back into her mouth.

feeling his release goku slammed into a

few more times and laid there. for a few minutes before he withdrew

himself from her womanhood and

roughly flipped her onto her stomach.

he roughly grabbed her hips , one of his

hands went to her round behind while

the other one wondered around the

outside of her rectum.

shinezza looked over her shoulder to see

what he was about to do when she saw

what he was planning on doing she began sobbing again and spoke very low

please goku

you dont have to do that you have

already

marked me and took my virginity from

me have you not done enough to me

already she asked. goku

leaned beside her ear and breathed his

breath on her and whispered i took half

of your virginity you are still a virgin back

here too so i will be making sure my new

mate has no virginty left within her body.

goku then took his member poking at her

anus.

please goku i beg please dont do that

please i am begging you i am sorry for

swearing i will never do it again she

started but a blood curling scream as

he entered her forcefully .

she screamed it hurts please stop!

goku sensed astrong familiar and

unknown ki near them so he took her

by her hair and forcefully pushed her

face into the blankets to muffle her

screams .

his thrusts were hard and fast

mmmmmm you are tight he groaned.

shinezza had tears pouring down her

face and her screams was muffled when

she heard vegeta speak as the door

came flying of the hinges.

kakarot, what are you doing. Goku just

turned his head and looked at vegeta

and bulma and neyshia and tenachi and

grinned form ear to ear.

goku what are you doing asked bulma .

isnt it obivious bulma i have a new mate

and i am breaking her in but if you want

to stay and watch you are more than

welcome .tenachi started to charge

goku but vegeta grabbed and told him to

take his mother out side and bulma went

with them .

kakarot you need to stop pleaded vegeta

she is the daughter of broly.

goku kept on thrusting into shinezza

anus and laughed at vegeta and spoke in between grunts i defeated. him once i

and i will do it again and with that he

released his seed into her anus and

withdrew himself and went to take a

shower while shinezza slumped to the

floor and curled into a ball and started

sobbing harder vegeta walked up to her

and wrapped a blanket around her and

picked her up in his arms and took her to

his and bulmas house.

once at bulmas house shinezza went to

bathroom with bulma to take a

pregnancy test request of vegeta.

vegeta , bulma , and shinezza sat in their

bedroom waiting on the results

shinezza went to the bathroom and

picked it up and came to the door way of

the bathroom that connected to vegeta

and bulma's room with her face ghost

like and feel to her knees and vegeta

picked it up and saw the result and

stated that it would be better to keep it between them for now.

vegeta carried shinezza into living room the and sit

her on the couch beside neyshia that

was sitting on the couch wrapped her

arms anround her daughter.

Shinezza i am so sorry you had to

expierence that i am soo but she was

cut off when goku blasted the door open

and stalked toward shinezza but tenachi

jumped in front of her and exclaimed i

will kill you before you ever touch my

sister again and goku started laughing

and punched tenachi

in the face sending him flying the wall

and gave shinezza a death glare.

Shinezza raised her hand slapped him in the face hard and

screamed in his face i hate you .

you know you can hate me all you want

but the fact of the matter is that you are

my mate and you will be leaving with me

on your own and by force it is up to you.

vegeta came around the corner and

spoke to kakarot i think you have done

enough for now so please leave .

goku looked at vegeta and grinned and

then appeared behind bulma and

grabbed by the throat and said you know

vegeta i would hate to break bulma neck

if

STOP screamed shinezza

vegeta ,goku,neyshia looked at shinezza

i hate you for kidnapping me,

raping me , mating me to you and more

importantly i hate for harming my

brother and threating bulma but what i

hate you the most for is the fact

because i am caring your spawn .

fine if i leave with you will you let bulma

go asked shinezza.

No screamed neyshia and tenachi and

vegeta and bulma.

goku pushed bulma into vegeta arms and

spoke yes.

Shinezza like i told your mother goku is

not the same since chichi died i dont

how to explain it is like he is now kakarot

exclaimed vegeta.

goku looked at vegeta and spoke thank

you my prince now everyone can quit

calling me goku and call me by sayijian

kakarot .

Kakarot then appeared in front of

shinezza and grinned at neyshia and

tenachi and spoke dont worry shinezza

will be safe with me i would harm never

my

mate especially since she is carrying my

child.

goku scooped shinezza up his arms and

flew into the sky while shinezza started crying again .

the end

new chapters coming


	5. chapter 5

disclaimer i dont own any rights to dbz

vegeta was holding bulma when kakarot

flew off with shinezza. neyshia was in shock

when she asked, vegeta you said you

didn't know where he took my daughter

so how did you know to go to that cabin

deep in the mountains.

i know kakarot well i can also sense his

ki over any other that is how i know

barked vegeta.

i don't understand how she is pregant so

fast screamed bulma. vegeta looked at

his wife and spoke since kakarot mated

her and sayijian women can become

impreganted faster than humans can

and when i was bringing her i could

sense

a faint ki coming from her womb.

i didnt know if she was or not but i had a

theory and i hope what kakarot said was

true that he wouldnt harm his mate

especially since she is caring his spawn

only time will time spoke vegeta. more

importantly how did she know goku

name asked tenachi. well kakarot and i

went over there i introduced myself and

kakarot explained vegeta. actually when

i should clarify when i sensed a faint

there was more than 1.

kakarot landed in front of the cabin he

took shinezza to deep in the mountains

once inside kakarot sat on the couch

bring shinezza onto his lap and nuzzled

his nose into the crook of her neck

and placed his hand on her stomach.

shinezza was scared to death and and

she attempted to take her hand to remove kakarots hand. and started to get

up.

kakarot caught her by her wrist and

yanked her on to the sofa seat and

hovered her.

he then spoke with ice cold tone

do not ever move my hand see you are

now my mate/wife\whore\slave.

if i want to touch your stomach i will you

see it is my spawn growing inside of

your stomach .

shinezza began to crying again until

kakarot stated i am going to train and

when i get back i expect you to be in our

bed ready for more of me.

with that he left shutting the door behind him.

leaving shinezza there sobbing for what

seemed like hours until bulma called

her on the cell phone neyshia had bought

her when they first came to earth.

shinezza from what vegeta has said he

thinks you got pregant so fast cause of

you are an sayijian and the fact that

kakarot mated you to him.

i understand shinezza spoke and bulma

asked where he was when kakarot

appeared in front of her and snapping

her phone in half.

yanking her up and slamming her against

the wall and spoke so you are already

hiding things from your mate.

shinezza spoke from the pain of being

slammed against a wall and kakarot

squeezing her arms. tight enough to

bruise. we are only have mated i did not

bite you and i will not .

kakarot looked amused for a split

second and punched her in the throat

while she was gasping for air he pried

her mouth open and placed her teeth

onto the crook of his neck and slid his

hand down to her waist and eased her

away from the wall and slammed her

against the wall a second time causing

her teeth to sink into his skin and her

mouth to be filled with his blood.

Now we are fully mated kakarot then

picked shinezza up and went into the

bedroom.

kakarot laid shinezza in the bed and got

in the bed and under the blanket with

her.

Shinezza started to squirm when kakarot

wrapped his muscular arms around her

and he spoke you know i changed my

mind about taking you again i am want

you to

get your strength back not the it really

matters i guess you could say i am the

strongest sayijian that is alive when i

went against beerus i transformed into a

super sayijian god

but when i take you again and will be

taking you again but if you fight me it

will be like earlier today and with that he

went to sleep. shinezza laid crying

herself to sleep.


	6. chapter 6

2 months later

shinezza was with bulma and her mother

in town shopping while vegeta and

kakarot was training.

how are you aked bulma and neyshia?

horrible if he isnt forcing me to do things

he is abusive if i do not answer him fast

enough.

i am sorry but what vegeta has told me

that is the way sayijians treated their

mates. you know goku wasnt always like

this. but when chich died he started to

change and his sons gohan and goten

have nothing to do with him his own

grand daughter pan is not allowed

around him all though she was born no

to long before chichi died

it is okay atleast he leaves me alone

when he is training stated shinezza.

you know i still hate him but i think i hate

this thing growing inside of my stomach.

shinezza stated as her mother kissed her

and goodbye and bulma was unlocking

her door.

once inside bulma had just put her bags

down when she was knocked down by

the force of kakarot slamming shinezza

against the wall next to bulma.

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY screamed kakarot .

shinezza looked him in the eyes with her own eyes full of unshed tears.

I SAID I STILL HATE AND ALWAYS WILL

BUT I THINK I HATE THIS THIS

GROWING INSIDE OF ME MORE.

kakarot grabbed her by the throat and

used his instant transmission to take

him and shinezza back to the cabin.

VEGETA, screeched bulma

what woman bulma began to explain everything that had happened

and asked him to do something.

LET GO OF ME. shinezza screamed as

kakarot pushed her inside and slammed the door shut.

with veins popping out of his neck and

giving a death glare as he stalked toward her and

shinezza ran into the bathroom and

locked the door.

kakarot appeared in front of her and

yanked her off the floor and threw her

back first through the door.

so you hate me and our baby fine i am

going to give you something to really you something to really hate me for kakarot spoke stepping over broken pieces of the door. Leave me alone screamed shinezza no wonder your sons have nothing to do with you not to metion your grand daughter.

Kakarot picked her by the throat and

slammed her against the wall you know

what i dont care about my sons or grand

daughter because thanks to our bond not only do i have a new mate but i am getting new children he explained !

when vegeta arrived at the cabin

furniture was turned over and the bathroom door was in shamble and there was a hole in the hole the wall he searched shinezza and kakarot

Oh my kami vegeta barked


	7. chapter 7

vegeta and the rest of the z fighters searched for 3 months with no luck

and came to the decision to summon shenron and learned that kakarot had taken a space ship from dr.briefs before they could summon the dragon.

where could he have took my sister asked tenachi? i do not know answered bulma.

where is neyshia asked krillin?

she will not get out of bed explained tenachi.

on a planet far away from earth shinezza now 5 months pregant sat on the couch.

i wonder how my mother and brother are doing.

why did i have to tell him that i hated my baby.

at first i did but now i have come to learn that i hate him for everything he has done to me .

wasn't it enough that he kidnapped me and raped me and mated me to him and

then he takes me away to this planet shinezza had tears coming down her face.

when kakarot came in with a fish he caught for supper.

shinezza looked his way when she heard the door open.

kakarot stalked toward her and placed the fish down on the kitchen table and and sat down beside her and leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head.

kakarot stood up and growled as he yanked her by the hair and yanked her neck until her throat was exposed.

you know since we are mated i can read your mind and know your feelings.make no mistake

there is no doubt that you hate me but our baby you do not hate and you miss your family.

i will make you a deal if you play nice we can go back to earth.

shinezza had an headache from her hair being pulled but she ignored it and and asked what do i have to do?

kakarot grinned and spoke it is really simple tonight all you have to do is make love to me .

shinezza felt like her heart was in her throat.

later that night after they ate supper.

shinezza laid on her back with kakarot on top trailing kisses down her neck to her perky breast and to her baby bump.

kakarot slid his length in her and began thrusting.

shinezza laid there with her eyes closed while saying a silently prayer to kami and whimpering as kakarot moaned.

the sound of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed .

you are still so tight as the first time he spoke between grunts.

this went on for hours until his sexual energy had drained away.

my love, he spoke as he got off and yanked her into his muscular arms and sweaty body.

nuzziling her neck his scent mixed with hers.

since you did as i asked

we are going back to earth tonight and with that he went to sleep with shinezza wrapped in his arms thanking kami it was over and that she would see her family again.


	8. chapter 8

Shinezza and kakarot had came back to earth a week ago.

Bulma and shinezza was sitting on neyshia's couch waiting when tenachi brought neyshia

down stairs and into the living mother shinezza spoke and neyshia ran upto and starting hugging her daughter.

Where have you been neyshia into shinezza's shoulder.

I don't know the name of the planet i know i have missed and tenachi so much exclaimed shinezza!

how are you here asked tenachi?

He made me a deal if i played nice then we could come back

and i had to make love to him although i hate him it was worth it and while i was gone i discovered i never hated

my baby shinezza spoke.

Vegeta seems to think you are pregant with more than one bulma spoke and then her phone rang.

after she hung up she explained that vegeta wanted shinezza and bulma to meet him at the hospital.

once there bulma,shinezza,tenachi and neyshia vegeta told shinezza that he thought it would be a good idea

for her have to an untrasound.

an hour later passed and shinezza came out with her ultrasound in her hand and explained that she was having quintleplets.

shinezza spent the rest of the day with her mother and brother.

it was about 6:30 p.m. when shinezza arrived the cabin kakarot called home.

she opened the door and didn;t see him

she went into the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade.

when she grabbed by her hair and slung across the livingroom.

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN demanded kakarot.

I...I was with my my family and bulma ,then vegeta wanted me to have an ultrasound

shinezza squeaked when kakarot grabbed her the wrist.

and threw her against the wall kakarot punched a hole in the wall next her head with his fist,why would vegeta

care about my baby screamed kakarot.

Maybe because you raped me ,mated me to you and took me to another planet and you claim you would never hurt your mate

but what the hell do you call this shinezza spoke while trying to push kakarot away from and not that you asked but

in 4 months i will be delivering quintplets.

Kakarot slapped her across the face and dragged her into bed room.

he continued to physically abuse her making sure that the kicks and punches was away from her stomach.

with his hands covered in her blood and shinezza laying in the floor bleeding from her face and sobbing,

kakarot spoke an venomous tone I don't care about you visting your family but you are not allowed

vegeta he started but was cut off when he was sent flying away from her.

bulma ran to shinezza while vegeta stalked toward kakarot

I told her she needed an ultrasound because this is her first pregancy and I don't

why you think what ever you think but it is obivious that you have lost your mind

just look at what you did to your mate vegeta barked.


	9. chapter 9

four months later

kakarot and shinezza had moved to the outskirts of the city into a bigger house and shinezza had given birth to 2 boys and 2 girls

kakarot named his new sons bardock jr and raditz jr.

shinezza named her daughters shayneisha and kinecy. since then kakarot had spent most of his time sparring with vegeta and training

leaving shinezza alone with their edition to the family bulma and neyshia helped her .

Kakarot you do know that if any of our enemies was to learn about your mates father

that she and your children could be targeted vegeta spoke.

Brolly and paragus had meet with turles and his men and was on space ship to earth

sir we should landing on earth in 7 days one of turles men spoke.

shinezza had just put her children down for a nap .

bulma , shinezza and her mother was on the couch

i still hate him but i am so happy to be a mother to my four babies

regardless how they came to be she spoke.

I know it may be hard for you to believe but i think everything he did to you was because he was grieving after

losing chi chi and hopefully he will go back to the way he used to be .

i don't know bulma but i know i need to be a good mother for my children shinezza spoke.

A day later had her grandbabies

kakarot had just got done sparring with vegeta when bulma and shinezza came in.

Kakarot we need to talk and they went to the kitchen while vegeta and bulma took trunks and bulla shopping

I am always goining to ill feelings toward you but i think that No i know we need to try to do something for our children and maybe

one day in the future i won't hate you anymore.


	10. chapter 10

a week later

Neyshia and tenachi was with shinezza and her children in town .

Will someone please tell why i had to bring my children asked shinezza.

Well seeing as you never had a baby shower bulma and i thought we would give you one so therefore

we are going to meet her answered neyshia.

They had just arrived at the restaurant bulma had picked to have the baby shower at.

Shinezza how are things with you and kakarot asked bulma?

They are fine if he isn't sparring with vegeta or training

then he spends his time with our children

when a space ship landed .

bulma, neyshia, tenachi and shinezza came outside along with everyone else

Turles and his henchmen and paragus and brolly stepped out.

Hello my mate stated brolly

NO vegeta said kakarot defeated you

hearing his enemy's name angered him

Kakarot brolly repeated.

when paragus spoke up my son look i believe these are your children

brolly landed in front of them.

You are right father but my daughter has a different scent

brolly grabbed shinezza by her chin and saw the mark

Who is your mate.

Kakarot was with vegeta when they heard the crash and headed towards the city.

I do not know who the hell you think you are but how dare you ask who my mate is after

everything you done to my mother shinezza screamed as she punched brolly in the face sending crashing into a building.

Turles appeared behind and put her arms behind her back while bulma and neyshia and tenachi ran back inside to shinezza's children.

brolly floated from the crashed bulding and landed in front of shinezza and started laughing you know that actually hurt but when all of a sudden a ki blast blasted both turles and brolly.

when the smoke had cleared shinezza was nowhere to be seen and neyshia fell to her knees thinking the worst when bulma

stated look in the sky.

Up in the sky was vegeta and floating beside him was kakarot holding shinezza in his muscular arms with her head against his chest.

Kakarot paragus barked how dare you put your hands on the daughter of brolly.

Kakarot got a grin on his face and spoke you know what paragus i can put my hands on shinezza all i want

for you see she is my mate and the mother of my four children.

Kakarot landed on the ground and sit shinezza down when turles got up from the debri with brolly and brolly kicked kakarot in the back sending him flying into a building and turles grabbed shinezza.

Kakarot vegeta yelled turles has your mate

turles laughed and disappeared inside the space ship with his hench men leaving paragus and brolly to deal with vegeta and kakarot.

Give her back Kakarot yelled while shaking violently

tell you what kakarot if you and vegeta can defeat me and brolly you can have her back exclaimed paragus .

We need to finish this fast kakarot for the safety of your mate vegeta stated.

they had been fighting for 30 minutes

when shinezza woke up in a unfamiliar room she had never seen before when the door opened and turles walked in.

Shinezza watched him closely and noticed how he resembled her mate and father to her children kakarot

you are with my father she asked? when turles reached the bed and yanked her neck to the side by her hair

tell me how is that kakarot is lucky enough to you as his mate not to metion a banging mate you know i think

i deserve some fun while daddy and granddaddy is fighting your mate and vegeta turles spoke while

disrobbing.

Shinezza had a flashback to when kakarot had first claimed her and she started crying

and said a silent prayer to kami for someone to please rescue her.


	11. chapter 11

Turles leaned over and pinned her against the bed and began to kiss and suck her neck.

STOP, shinezza screamed and knocked him off with her feet.

HAHAHA it is funny the daughter of brolly is a super sayijian but doent know how to transform

i mean come on your mate transformed into a super sayijian god cant you feel his power in the air.

he yanked her of the bed and placed on her knees.

with kakarot and vegeta

paragus dead body laid on the ground and brolly and kakarot was still fighting when kakarot heard his mate scream in his head and crashed to he ground with his head in both of his hands.

Kakarot go on and i will finish brolly.

turles was in front of her with his member in her face and demanded suck.

she hestitated and he pulled her and she open to mouth to whine he shoved in in her mouth as far as he could

and began thrusting in and out while moaning.

he slammed into her and released his seed shinezza began spitting it out.

on the wall turles barked, NO she screamed .

turles just pushed against the wall and reached underneath her and began roughly playing with her breast.

S-stop it shinezza squeaked turles began to prod in to her . this isnt going to hurt she opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a cry as he slammed into her fast and hard.

Kakarot came in and blasted turles in the back with a kamehameha wave

seeing his mate in this state his sayijian temper kicked in and began to get the wrong idea and seeing as turles was dead slammed her against the wall pinning her arms above her head staring at her with emotionless eyes

shinezza had seen this look before please kakarot it is not what you think i promise please believe me .

SHHHH, kakarot spoke as he entered her and took one his hands and wrapped her legs around his waist.

shinezza started jerking trying to get her body away from her mate or atleast away from the wall in doing this all it did was allow to kakarot to slide further in.

he continued to slam in to her , shinezza had tears coming down her face and begging and pleading for him to listen to reason but kakarot interrupted her I DON'T CARE.

you are my mate and i have thought about what you said in vegetas kitchen but you see you see you never want to touch me i mean sure you made love to me once but that is only cause i made a deal with you.

I have asked you every night since our children was born to make love to me again and you refuse so i guess this is the only way until

you see thinkngs my way and you will see things my way. so since you don't to touch me unless i force you this is how our relationship

is going to be. If you don't want to be raped you do as i want as he seed shot in her.

NO,please kakarot i don't want to be pregant again please. Kakarot slid out of her and got dressed and wrapped a blanket around his mates naked body and stepped out of the spaceship

where brolly was dead.

Kakarot what did you do asked vegeta?

I just taught my mate her a lesson and impreganted her again then kakarot landed and picked the stroller containing his four babies up and flew home you know

shinezza if i was you tonight i would do what i want because i want to go back to my old self before chichi but you

are the one that is making me have to hurt like i did when i mated you to me but until you start doing what i want and acting like a mate

should you WILL NOT BE LEAVING HOUSE for any reason and if you think you are well i can always take you away again to a different planet or better yet i can kill what you hold dear and i mean you mommy and brother spoke .


	12. chapter 12

Kakarot landed at there house

once inside he went to the bathroom while shinezza got her children out their stroller and fed them.

After they was done with feeding shinezza took them up and put to bed

once they had fallen asleep .

shinezza was shutting the door to the

nursery when was yanked into the bathroom.

shinezza was pinned to the wall by kakarot.

he slammed his lips to hers while his hands.

slid his arms around her waist

shinezza put her hands against his chest

to push him away.

Kakarot growled against her lips

Shinezza why is it you are always like this kakarot spoke and slammed both his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

shinezza ducked under his arms open the door to the bathroom and started walking down the hallway when when kakarot grabbed her by the wrist.

LET ME GO NOW she screamed.

Kakarot threw her in the bedroom and watched as she fell on her knees and stalked toward her.

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME kakarot barked. you heard me isnt it bad enough that i am already your mate then i was kidnapped .

sure you killed turles but you do not what he did to me and then

YOU RAPED ME AGAIN AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU IMPREGANTED ME AGAIN AND YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE YOU AND IALWAYS WILL AND I AM NOT REPEAT NOT GOING TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE I AM TAKING MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM YOU shinezza spoke.

You want to leave me tell me how are you going to achieve that huh kakarot demanded as he picked her up and threw her on the bed and got in the closet and took so rope and tied her to the bed.

I WILL BE BACK he said as he used his instant transmission.

Shinezza was yanking her wrist trying to get the rope to break when he reappeared with her mother and brother he poistioned them in the corner and tied them up and walked over to the bed and ripped her night gown off her and started kissing her neck and sucking on the scar

he made when he mated her.

Kakarot please stop this please i am begging you please stop she pleaded.

Neyshia and tenachi closed theirs so they didnt have to watch .

he then stared kissing down her chest

and sucking her breast while his hand rubbed her thigh shinezza tightened her legs together.

Kakarot took. his hand and forces her legs wide and insertes his finger inside thrusting in and out.

please stop i am sorry she sobbed while his kissed down her stomach until he reached his destination he removed his finger and replaced it with tongue.

he used to his tongue teasing her clit when he untied her wrist from the bed and laid down on his back pulling her on top of him and positioning her to straddle his waist.

Please kakarot i am begging you not as the mother of your children but as your mate do not do this.

he wasted no time pushing hisself into her despite her pleas he held onto her hips tightly and guided her up and down.

once he was down he walked over and snapped neyshia and tenachi's neck.

WHY shinezza cried!

i told you that i would kill them if you did not start to act as a mate should he explained as he wrapped his arm around her and spoke go to sleep.


	13. chapter 13

this is going to be a short chapter

a few days later

shinezza buries her mother and brother

bulma and vegeta walked up to shinezza

to over their condolsences.

Shinezza if you dont mind me asking

what did they die of asked bulma.

I killed them kakarot exclaimed as he walked up carrying his two sons

bardock jr. and raditz jr. i told her if she didnt start acting like a mate should. she would not leave the house or i could take her away to another planet or kill what she held dear.

he sit his sons down and his arms around from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

now my mate are you going to start acting like you should he asked.

bulma and vegeta just stood there

looking appaled

yes kakarot i will do what you want .

she whispered


	14. chapter 14

shinezza lied to kakarot when she told him she would do what he wanted.

3 months later shinezza went back to her mothers home planet with the help of bulma.

flashback:

1 month after the deaths of her mother and brother.

Kakarot and vegeta went to beerus planet to train while shinezza went to bulma's house.

Hello, shinezza how are you.

Bulma i need a favor from you I cannot do it i'm sorry but please help me leave.

Shinezza i ... don't know

Please when they return you can say that i forced you shinezza interrupted.

end of flash back.

kakarot and vegeta came back shortly after.

Woman we are back barked vegeta!

I am going home to my mate and children kakarot spoke as he was walking out the door.

NO, bulma screeched ummm you see she is gone.

What kakarot screamed as he slammed bulma against a wall by her throat forcefully

Kakarot take your hands off her now barked vegeta in a threating tone.

she came to after you left and said she couldnt do it anymore and forced me to let her leave when she threatened me.

I'm sorry kakarot she took your children with her.


	15. chapter 15

Kakarot searched all over space hunting shinezza with no luck.

Bulma and vegeta went kakarot's house to check in weekly.

Kakarot was in the nursey on the floor holding an stuffed animal.

Kakarot spoke vegeta but kakarot didn't even look Vegeta's and bulma's way.

She really is gone kakarot whispered.

Kakarot I know it hurts but try to look at from shinezza's prespective

not only did you repeatedly rape and torture her but you also kidnapped her, mated her to you

and to make things worse you killed the only family she ever knew.

Vegeta you are right but what about she did.

Shinezza defied me and took our children and I don't know if my unborn spawn is healthy kakarot barked !

Shinezza had returned to her mother's home planet with bardock j.r.,raditz j.r. , shayneisha and kincey.

Shinezza's and kakarot's four children was asleep while shinezza laid awake in the next room

I'm sorry little one I just couldn't bear it anymore .

I tried to be as your father said it a good mate but after everything he did to me and put me through.

I was starting to accept slowly but after he did to me after turles I just couldn't do it anymore he finally

proved to me that my feelings wasn't important nor what i wanted.

I'm sorry I do your siblings and you but i refuse to stay with that man if you can even conside him to be a man because to me he is a monster.

I hope you will understand one day .


	16. chapter 16

It been four months since shinezza had left earth with her children.

Kakarot mainly stayed at the house on the outskirts of town but bulma had gotten kakarot to come and stay with her and vegeta.

Kaakarot was sitting on the couch with trunks and bulla when bulma walked in behind vegeta

Kakarot I'm I am -- bulma It's okay I understand why she wanted to leave but

I just can't why she would threaten you.

About that there is something i need to get off my chest she really didn't threaten me.

she made say that but i am sorry if I had known it would have affected like this i never would have gone along with it.

But I think we can find out where she went because i only agreed to help after everything you done to her.

But Know it was wrong and the ship she took has a locator equipped to it that can be tracked

that was recently devolped by capsule corp.

but to be accurate we have to wait until it is operable .

Kaka jumped off the couch bulma was trapped in between kakarot and vegeta that was behind her.

How long would that be kakarot questioned?

It would be two months bulma answered.


	17. chapter 17

Bulma had finally been able to locate shinezza on planet kabocha.

Kakarot and vegeta had immediately left earth heading to planet kabocha they would be land in two months.

Shinezza was in her last trimester of pregancy little did she know that soon her one fear would be seeing her again.

Kakarot we will be arriving soon vegeta stated.

Shinezza was cooking dinner when bardock j.r. and raditz j.r. walked into the kitchen with their sister's and spoke

mama where is daddy.

He is home shinezza answered sweetly but inside she was a wreck .

would please set the table for me .

m

They had just finished dinner when they heard a loud crash from outside.

Shinezza looked out the window and saw a capsule corp pod.

shinezza decided to not worry about and started serving dessert when appeared behind her with kakrot's instant transmission.

Daddy exclaimed their four children as they ran to hug their father, Shinezza feared to turn around .

Hello my babies will you do daddy a big favor and go outside with while daddy and mommy talk ,

with that they walked out with vegeta.


	18. chapter 18

Kakarot walked around the kitchen table and sat acrosss from shinezza

Hello. my mate it's been what 6 months since i last saw you .

Shinezza bodly stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen when kakarot grabbed her

by the wrist .

I HATE YOU AND WILL NOT BE YOUR MATE ANYMORE SO LEAVE shinezza screamed as she slapped him across the face with her hand

Kakarot grabbed her by the throat slamming her down on the coach back first and laying down on top of her

you forget something regardless what you want or don't you are my mate kakrot spoke coldy.

Please stop i can't be with anymore i just can't shinezza spoke when her water broke.

Kakarot noticed this and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the space pod and vegeta set a course back to earth.

Shinezza was in a bed laying with a iv inserted into her arm and breathing hard.

Kakarot was in another room with his children while vegeta contacted and recived instructions from bulma.

Vegeta walked into the room shinezza we will soon be back on earth but if you unfortunately go into labor soon bulma has given instructions on how to help.

NO.i refuse to deliver my baby vegeta andu can't make me i don't just hate him i hate you as well and your wife

I know understand why my mother couldn't stand any sayijians.

You will do as your told kakarot interrupted as he stalked toward his mate.

I don't care that you hate me but you only hate bulma and vegeta because they helped me be reunite with my children and mate.

Vegeta would you go sit with my children kakarot asked.

Kakarot watched the door shut when vegeta went out of room out of the corner of his eye.

Now my mate kakarot stated.

No i will not you can go fuck your self shinezza spoke and then she realized her mistake

Kakarot gave the same energy when he mated her to him and pinned

her arms above her head and lowered his mouth and spoke coldy you know this is what you punishment will be

everytime you use that foul language and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck .

Shinezza howled a blood curling scream as her blood flowed into kakarot's mouth causing her without realizing it to

push.

Vegeta came rushing into the room to see what was happening.


	19. chapter 19

bulma was sitting in the labortary waiting to hear fom vegeta last time she heard from their converstaion

was interreputed and that was days ago . Kami i hope they are okay especially shinezza and her children.

Later that night bulma was asleep when she was jolted awake by trunks and bulla her clock said it was 2:00 a.m.

when a space pod landed in the back yard

and they rushed outside when vegeta

stepped out behind him was

kincey,shayneisha ,bardock j.r., and raditz j.r. followed by kakarot carrying shinezza

in his arms

afte kakarot took his mate inside vegeta

and kakrot went back into the space pod

and came back out

holding 4 newborn babies in their arms.

Bulma was with shinezza and the new

edition to kakarot's family in a room that

looked like a hospital room.

shinezza how have you been asked

bulma ?

Bulma leave me alone i know that you are the reason he found me shinezza stated.

kakarot was sitting outside watching his

four children playing. when vegeta walked out and asked kakarot what are you going to do about your mate .

I honestly really don't know .


	20. brolkys children

1 month later

shinezza was with her 4 new infants in

the city coming from a doctor's

appointment . but stopping to do some

window shopping.

While kakarot was training with vegeta ,

Kakarot how is it going with your new

edition your family asked vegeta ?

It's going fine shinezza refuses to

acknowledge me at all I mean sure she is

living with me again but

she avoids me, she even has the guts to

refuse to let me be around my children

even the newborns and she even named

them herself and did not asked me

to parciapte

Shinezza finally went home and poked her

head inside to see if she saw her mate.

she went inside and put her infants down for a nap.

she was in the laundry room getting her

clothes and her children's clothes out of

the dryer she was heading toward

the steps when kakarot came home with

their oldest children .

raditz j.r., bardock j.r.,shayneisha and

kincey raced upstairs to their rooms their sleeping bags for the sleep over at

bulma's

when shinezza eyes locked with her

mates as he plopped down on the couch.

Do you kakarot started but his mate went

up the stairs .

Kakarot had left when bulma came after shinezza's children.

kakarot returned home later that when

shinezza was in the bathroom with a

towel wrapped her wet body when

kakarot walked in .

Shinezza froze and felt like her heart sunk

to her stomach and she immediately

backed away until kakarot grabbed her

slammed against the wall pinning her in between the wall and his body.

Please kakarot let me go i will leave she

started but stopped when kakarot

cocked his head to the side and spoke

what kind of mother ever suggest that

don't tell me that you don't have any love

for khalida, lawliet,libitina, and laxlus.

what about raditz j.r., bardock j.r.,

shayneisha, and kincey. kakarot cocked his head tot he side and spoke coldly you know some

people would call you a bad mother for

even suggesting that.

Do you know understand that you can

never escape me you are forever intertwined with me .

Shinezza had tears poolin down her face

when kakarot walked out of the bathroom

oh also my mate i have decided that you sleeping in the guest room ends tonight.

Let's go to bed kakarot stated

walking down the hall.

shinezza was a neverous wreck when her mate stated.

NO I sleep where i please but will not

sleep with you.

in what universe do you think i would ever want to sleep near my rapist, kidnapper, abuser, and murderer that killed my family .

Kakarot turned around and grabbed her by her wrist and yanked to the master bedroom you know it seems i am gonna have to punish you again until you learn

your place kakarot spoke as he slung. shinezza on the bed.


End file.
